This invention relates to hinge pins, and more particularly to spectacle hinge pins and other hinge pins made of plastic, or similar materials, and which may be universally used in most spectacle hinges.
Spectacle hinges are generally connected together by means of threaded screws or other threaded members. The typical hinge is held together by a single screw. However, various other hinge pins are known, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,593,630; 2,828,668; 2.926,381; and 2,947,024. Threaded screws such as illustrated in these prior patents are either of relatively complex construction, not universally useful in almost all hinge constructions, or are difficult to install by a user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,668 and 2,926,381 also make attempts at providing non-threaded members as hinge pins.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved hinge pin which is of non-threaded construction, which is substantially universally useful in most spectacle hinges and which may be easily installed by a user, even without technical skill.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a hinge pin which is easily manufactured at low cost, for example by molding of plastic materials.